Love Trives A Hero
by ggreen7295
Summary: Sandra Cheeks is going to a karate competition, and SpongeBob is icthin to tag along. But Mr. Crabs will only let him go on one condition, SpongeBob tries to be her boyfriend. Will it work? Meanwhile Plankton made up a plan to get the Krabby Patty formula
1. Chapter 0: Prologe and Disclamer

Love Thrives a Hero

Chapter 0: prologue/ disclaimer

SpongeBob: He's gone too far this time he tried to kill me, he kidnaped sandy and worst of all *sobbing* he called me a high pitched kid

???: I'm sorry about that last part?

SpongeBob: Thanks, I'm- *blows on a random tissue* glad you care

???: So….. what are you going to do now?.

SpongeBob: The person who's responsible for this will suffer tonight, Plankton! And I'll save the love of my life.

???: You mean Patrick?

SpongeBob: (He had a confused look with his eyes wide open in surprise) WHAT!?!?!?

Any and all characters that appear on the SpongeBob SquarePants show are copyrighted to the united plankton…um…people 


	2. Chapter 1: The News

Chapter 1: The News

SpongeBob is waking up to his alarm clock

"Honk! Honk! Honk!"

SpongeBob pressed the off button

(Yawn)

SpongeBob: Hello world!

He runs over to Gary.

He wakes up being a little startled waking up to a face

SpongeBob: How did you sleep?

Gary: (a little annoyed) meow

SpongeBob: That's great! How about you tell me what happened

Gary: ... Meow?

SpongeBob: Oh barnicicals your right I do got to get to work!

He does his daily routine

(Brush teeth, eat cereal, get dressed, run out side)

SpongeBob: Good morning squid-

Squidward: Go away!

SpongeBob: Must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed

(With his good ol' spongy laugh) Eheheheheheheheh.

(And now to run to work)

Sandy: Hey SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Sandy! Hi what are you up to?

Sandy: i was on my way to barg in' mart to get some food supplies for my trip.*

SpongeBob: What trip?

She shows him a flyer.

SpongeBob: 28th annual karate competition, winner gets private classes with lruce bree. Who's lruce bree?

Sandy jaw dropped to the floor

Sandy: Whose lruce bree?! For a karate fanatic I am shocked you don't know. He is one of the best karate men of all time. He also made some dang good movies

SpongeBob: Wow, can I come? (With excitement)

Sandy: You know i can't say no.

SpongeBob: Yay, I'm gonna train with lruce bree! I'm gonna train with lruce bree, I'm gonna-

Sandy: Whoa hold on their cowboy! You have to get through me first!

SpongeBob: (With a cocky look) Oh yeah well- (suddenly he had a sad face) Oh yeah that's right.

Sandy: Well what?

SpongeBob: I have work, Neptune's knows Mr. Crabs wouldn't let me get some days off, (quieter) let alone take a break over 5 minutes.

Sandy: Well it'll never hurt to try.

SpongeBob: Yea think? (With a smile)


	3. Chapter 2: Convincing Mr Crabs

Chapter 2: Convincing Mr. Crabs

Mr. Crabs: No! Absolutely not!

SpongeBob: But why not Mr. crabs?

Mr. Crabs: We can't survive a week without ya! Besides, i can't be going soft on ya, next thing I'll know, be wantin (in that voice when ya say thing you despise) a raise, and respect, and longer breaks, isn't 5 minutes long enough for ya?*

SpongeBob: But mister crabs sandy-

Mr. Crabs: No means no

SpongeBob: It's sandy i-

Mr. Crabs: I said no!

SpongeBob slammed his fist on to the table Mister crabs!

SpongeBob: I lo-

Mr. Crabs: Don't you raise yer voice at me now!

SpongeBob screamed to the top of his lungs

SpongeBob: I LOVE SANDY!!!

SpongeBob slapped his mouth.

Mr. Crabs: I know.

Sponge was surprised.

SpongeBob: What?

Mr. Crabs Well yeah i mean it's obvious

SpongeBob shook his head in surprise

SpongeBob: really?

Mr. Crabs: SpongeBob you keeping a script is as good as Squidward doing his job

Squidward: I heard that!

Mr. Crabs: Well then take that as a heads up! SpongeBob I'm gonna do yar a favor-

SpongeBob: How much do you want? Pulling out his wallet

Mr. Crabs: $0.00

SpongeBob: What?

This was a whole new Eugene. He never turned down money.

Mr. Crabs: That's, right nothing, all i want is for you to- well to get yer self a gal.

SpongeBob: You're choosing me getting with sandy over money? ... Are you ok?

Mr. Crabs: Let's just i don't you getting... well... desperate on us

SpongeBob: Huh?

Mr. Crabs was rubbing his neck

Mr. Crabs: I uh well, just go be before i change my mind.

SpongeBob: But what did you mea-

Mr. Crabs: I'm changing me mind...

SpongeBob ran out fast

We go to the chum bucket across the street plankton is cooking up a new plan to get the secret formula. But this... this may be his most evil plan yet.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Evil Leaf

Chapter 3: A New (Evil) Leaf

Plankton: Alright Karen i know this is it. This is the perfect plan.

Karen: You say about every plan and oh does it end?

Plankton: Well look and you'll see

Karen looks surprised... well you really can't tell her emotions by her face...

Karen: Wow plankton this is, I mean... I think love you.

Plankton: Really! You think it's perfect?

Karen: Well expect for one thing.

She whispers it to him. (Why do you think? Oh you don't know? It would ruin the story! [Stupid] Oh nothing!)

Plankton: (Sigh) get some imagination Karan. Besides that's less fun!

Then he runs out side. About to enter the Krusty Krab when-

Plankton: Ow!

Again squished by someone big.

By SpongeBob!

Mr. Crabs: See yer SpongeBob!

Mr. Crabs: Win that karate compaction for me!

SpongeBob: Will do! Then he skipped down the road

Mr. Crabs: And win that sandy to.

Mr. Crabs winked

SpongeBob: Will do Mr. Crabs

Plankton: Drat he's not going to be in town for a while

Plankton: And he's gonna be with sandy. Is he finally gonna try to win her over? ...

Then plankton eyes shot wide open in exclamation

Plankton: I got it!

He took out a pen and forged his plans.

Then he finished and started to read out this plans.

Plankton: Step 1: sneak in the car with SpongeBob and sandy.

And then he was off to follow his plans.


	5. Chapter 4: And we are off!

Chapter 4: And "we" are off

At Sandy's house

Sandy: Yall ready SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: Yep just need to check if i have everything,

SpongeBob: toothbrush… Check

SpongeBob: Snacks... check

SpongeBob: After a few others...checks

SpongeBob: He got to his karate gear

SpongeBob: kay-ra-tae gear! ... Check

Sandy: Uh actually SpongeBob, the rulers say you can't use anything other than your feet and fist.

SpongeBob: Oh...

SpongeBob was disappointed. He never did karate without his gear. It was like his training wheels.

Sandy felt sorry for SpongeBob and said

Sandy: Ah shoot SpongeBob, we can still play in the while were still there.

SpongeBob's frown quickly turned into a smile

SpongeBob: Ok!

Then he stuffed his... "Stuff" into the stuffer- i mean trunk. Then he closed it and yelled

SpongeBob: Ready for action!

Sandy: Ok then let's go

Then they hoped into the boat and was about to drive but then at the back a little green dot jumped into the boat it was none other than plankton following his plan.

Plankton: Ok now that forged step 1 is complete, i'll proceed to forged step 2: kidnap sandy!


	6. Chapter 5: Can't hold it?

Chapter 5: Can't Hold It?

SpongeBob and sandy are driving down the highway. While plankton in the back waiting for them to stop, so he can make his move

SpongeBob: Sandy is there any pit stops near here?

Sandy: Well yall just hold it SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: *grunts* no!

Sandy: Well hold your gonna hafta wait until-

SpongeBob: But i have to go now!

Sandy: Then he tried to take the wheel, but sandy tried to take it back

Sandy: SpongeBob give me the wheel and well pull over!

SpongeBob: No! Not until you let me go to the bathroom!

Sandy: SpongeBob i swear-

All three in the car screamed

They accidently drove of the highway and fell into the river. All three was knocked unconscious from the impact, and the boat was floating down the river.


	7. Chapter 6: I Can't Believe you!

Chapter: 6: I can't believe you!

Sandy groaned. Barely first she didn't know notice that they were floating in the river going right down to a waterfall!

But then she looked out the window, and she hears the waterfall

Sandy: Oh my gosh

SpongeBob: What where's the fire?

Plankton: Oh my aching-

A Big bump woke them up.

SpongeBob: Ah! What's happing!

Sandy: We're floating down a river!

SpongeBob: What?!

Sandy: We need to get off this crazy train! Come on!

SpongeBob: She climbed through the broken window with SpongeBob behind her and they kept their balance on top of the boat and they saw that the end of the river was falling... down...

They both screamed.

Sandy: Now we really need to get off of this crazy train!

They were far from land, but not for enough to discourage them.

And they can't fall in the river because the current is two strong.

Sandy put her hands into a cuff, and then SpongeBob put on foot on to her hands. She pushed him over her head and flipped through the air and landed on the sand. He reached out his hand, running down the shore of the river catching up to the broken boat

SpongeBob: Jump!

Sandy bent her legs and leaped through the air going right to SpongeBob she grabbed his hand most of her body was being pulled by the strong currents of the river.

He pulled her up to safety.

SpongeBob: Glad I came?

With a smile on his face

Sandy: No!

Sandy looked as angery as heck

SpongeBob: Wa?

Sandy: If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten me down here.

SpongeBob: Sandy i-

Sandy: No you know what?

She interrupted

Sandy: You are a stupid, immature, disobedient, child! I can't believe i let you. Come i knew something bad was going to happen

SpongeBob: Sandy plea-

Sandy: I hate you!

That shut SpongeBob up

Then the boat fell and we hear a propeller being ignited. Plankton was flying out of the boat just in time he watched them lasting

Sandy: You know what? Just set up camp some were far away from me! Can yall do that?

Plankton: Hehehehe this is perfect! When nighttime falls, I can kidnap sandy when they are most vulnerable. heahahahahaha!


	8. Chapter 7: To Forgive And Love

Chapter 7- Forgive and Love

SpongeBob and sandy were still a little weak from the crash of the boat. So they set up camp. Sandy was still pissed, so she wanted him to sleep somewhere else. But SpongeBob was about to attempt to apologize to her. He walked over to her scared. _I've never see sandy so mad before. I hope she doesn't kill me!_

"Uhhh... sandy?" SpongeBob said. She just ignored him. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she blocked it away in a "karate" form, It hurt. SpongeBob shook his wrist in pain. (Not too much pain though) He sighed. "So sandy" SpongeBob said like nothing is wrong "beautiful stars tonight huh?"

"I thought I told yall to camp somewhere else." She said coldly. "Sandy please forgive me!" SpongeBob looked as if he was going to cry. "What I did was foolish and stupid, I'm stupid and foolish, and you have every right to b-"

"No SpongeBob" Sandy said forgivingly. "Your not stupid or foolish, I'm stupid and foolish. I was too harsh on ya. And I should have asked ya to get before we left."

"No sandy Im stupid and foolish shouldn't have grabbed the wheel," SpongeBob replied. "I guess we both stupid and foolish." Sandy said. They both laughed looking at each other. "But I won't feel better if I don't do something for you," Spongebob said frowning. "I should make it up to you." Then he remembered thought his promise to Mr. Crabs. "SpongeBob you don't need-" "I know how, He interrupted I'll stop lying." "Huh?" Sandy said.

"Sandy I kept a secret from you" SpongeBob began. "Ever since the time I met you after fighting the giant clam and well, _you_ saving my _life_.. I had a crush on you."

Sandy looked surprised.

"At first it was just a crush, but then the years passed and i've been drawn closer and closer to you. When we had **Tea at the Treedome**, I nearly died, just to be close to you." Now SpongeBob was slightly crying. "And when I **Ripped** my **Pants, **I constantly did those silly jokes just to again make you laugh. I loved to make you laugh. But after that day I learned to just to be myself for you." Sandy couldn't believe her ears. "Did you know this is our Tenth anniversary for our friendship? Well I want that to end."

As he held her hands, his eyes stared into hers and hers into his. "Sandra Cheeks, I love you." Sandy just stared at him for a little then she smiled. He put his hand on her cheeks and his drew closer to hers, and he peck her on the lips. He had never felt this good in his life. Then he went to sit down. But before he could she grabbed him by the face and kissed him longer, a good minute.

"You know, there is and other way you could make it up to me." Sandy said. Oh? What's that? SpongeBob said. Come in the tent and i'll show you. Sandy said seductively. And the two went into the tent.

0_o ggreen7295 what did they do in there?

Well thats up to you. They could have play board games, listen to music, play karate, you know. (but you know what really happened.) ;]


	9. Chapter 8: Forged Plan 2 in Action

Chapter 8 "Forged Plan 2" in Action

It's daytime. The sun is over the horizon. It's about 8:30 a.m. Its a clear day, the fire near the river where last night's events took place is out. In the tent, SpongeBob and Sandy are sleeping under a open sleeping bag. Spongebob peacefully woke up and first saw Sandy. He smiled and then sat up. Looking at sandy, he kissed her on the cheek and unzipped the front of the tent. Sunlight shined in and woke Sandy up. She squinted from the bright light. Once she got used to it, she saw SpongeBob. She kicked him on the butt and he fell on his stomach, she laughed. and laid on top of his back

"Hey spongebob." Sandy said. SpongeBob said, "Hey sandy." He already knew her kick was a joke. "Last night really happened right?" spongebob asked. "Yeah, it happened" she said. They stared at each other, smiling, for a while. Then Sandy broke the silence. "Well we better get going. She got up. "SpongeBob how about you get some water ok?" "ok" SpongeBob said. He walked over to her and kissed her. Then the ran down to the stream with a bucket.

Speaking of buckets. Back at the chum bucket, plankton was booting up his machine.

"Ha! Now that its finally completed, its time to go with forged plan 2!" Plankton said. (Incase you forgot its kidnap sandy). The big object was a giant robot. Actually it's the chum bot remade. On its head was and two antennas on the top of it's head. The head is also where the main controls were. The torso was where the primary, secondary, and third weapons were held and switched. The primary weapon was the vulcan needle, it looked like like a mini gun, but used purple diamond shaped ammo. It was sharp enough to penetrate concrete. It was at least a foot long, and four inches wide, so it used a 12"x4" needle. The secondary weapon was a electric web trap enclosed in a heat-seeking missile. The net is copper wire so the electricity could run through. The last gun was called a rail gun. it uses ammo that charges on electricity. When shot its so strong that it can destroy a building in a few shots. The needle gun has 10000 Needler ammo, 25 missiles, and 10 electromagnetic ammo (rail gun). Its legs has rockets near its ankles to fly, and it uses rocket fuel. And walked on its legs. It is 120 ft tall and weights 30 tons (60000 pounds) "and its ready to rock!" Plankton said he started it up. He flew toward the are where SpongeBob and Sandy was.

"Yall ready spongebob?" Sandy asked. "I sure am." SpongeBob said as he skipped to her. "Sorry I made you miss the competition" He said "Ah shoot," Sandy said. "I don't care about winning that contest. I won something even better." spongebob giggled "Whats that?" SpongeBob asked. Sandy frowned. "You." She said. "Oh." SpongeBob said, and then laughed. They started walking off then SpongeBob noticed his shoe was untied. He said "Hold on Sandy, got to tie my shoe." While he tied his shoe the ground began to rumble. He and sandy looked up. Trees in the distance were falling being crushed by something big. Finally it appeared. It was Plankton and his newest invention! He reached down for SpongeBob, SpongeBob began to run but Plankton still grabbed him. "Sandy! Help!" Spongebob screamed. "What are you?" Sandy asked.

Plankton laughed, hearing that laughed she knew who it was. "Do you like my new invention, Plankton boomed through his microphone. I never tested it before, But I think you would be the perfect test subject! Get ready!" The robot trying to stomped her but missed. She climbed up the leg and jumped to the hand that had SpongeBob. She reached for it, but the hand of the robot reached up to the head. It dropped SpongeBob into a hole that appeared leading to the inside of the head. Spongebob fell right into a cage he. He looked up and the hole on the ceiling closed. Now he couldn't do any thing. Back out side, Sandy was falling after the missed the robot's hand. Then the robot kicked her in mid-air. She fell hard into the ground. Then he switched the hand into the needler. He shot on her hand. She screamed in pain with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She was about to reach to the needle on her hand, when plankton shot another one to her other hand. She started to cry. Plankton laughed and said "Good buy Sandy!" And he shot one more to her head, getting closer and closer, she closed her eyes, scared, getting ready to die. SpongeBob yelled "Sandy!"


	10. Chapter 9: Savior

** Recap**

_He shot on her hand... She screamed in pain with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She was about to reach to the needle on her hand, when plankton shot another one to her other hand. She started to cry. Plankton laughed and said "Good buy Sandy!" And he shot one more to her head, getting closer and closer, she closed her eyes, scared, getting ready to die. SpongeBob yelled "Sandy!"_

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 9: Savior**

Someone amazingly grabbed the needle! The mysterious man Sandy, watching her bleed, when he was about to help her.

"Hey buddy!" Plankton boomed from his microphone. The mysterious man looked up at the giant robot. "Would you mind getting out of the way? I'm trying to kill the one thing between me and the krabby patty formula!" The recent appearing looked back at sandy than the stood in front of her, than looked back at the robot grinning.

"Well then shoot me!" The man said. Plankton laughed, "Ok buddy you asked for it!" Needles started pouring out of the gun. The man broke the needles with his hand flat getting every single

one that could hit sandy or him. This went on for half a minute. Then Plankton gave up. When the last needle came, the man grabbed it bit a piece off, and spit it out for an insult.

"Is that all you got?" the man asked. Plankton laughed "I'm just getting started!" Then the hand of the robot transformed into a rocket launcher and shot one. It made a rapid beep saying it found a target. The man ran but it followed. "A heat seeker huh? impressive..." He ran toward the legs of the robot. And jumped through them, and then the web caught the robots legs and then fell over. "...But not good enough." The robot got up pulling off the net. "I don't have time for this! Minions, take care of this annoying fly!" Plankton ordered. Then five robots a little taller than the man jumped out of the robots head and surrounded the man. The mysterious man said "I've been waiting for some close quarter combat."

One bot ran over to him, but the man grabbed one of his arms, twisted it and through it over his shoulder slamming him into another bot. Then another bot came and put his on the man's shoulder, but he grabbed it but it behind the bots back, ripped it off, and then swinged its head off with its own arm. One came with a saw turning the man put the robot in a head lock, and used the saw to cut off the other two robots heads off. Then snapped the captives robot's head off. The man said "One more to g-" The bot cut him off by turning him around, and then choked him. He used the "one inch punch" onto the bots torso. it shatted into hundreds of pieces, the pieces were pushed flying back.

When he looked up he saw that plankton was on his propeller, having and another robot flying with him holding spongebob. SpongeBob yelled "Sandy!" In sandy prospective, she looked up to spongebob. Everything burry from the large blood loss. The man looked over her and he put his hands over her eyes...

**I knew that I said that you wouldn't get an other on for a week but since I had nothing to do to day waiting to got to MV Tomorrow I thought, "Why not make another chapter!" So here it is enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 10: Convincing Sandy

** Chapter 10: Show me your moves!  
**  
SpongeBob was being held in a prison underground of the chum bucket. It's dark and cold. SpongeBob is scared, depressed, and weak, but hopeful. His ankles and wrists are cuffed to the wall. SpongeBob grunts and attempts to free himself but it's no use. A door at the other end of the rooms opens. The room lights up. It's a small room with gray concrete walls and no decorations, technology, or anything. It's just an empty room. A small figure walks up to SpongeBob grinning. "Hello there SpongeBob." Plankton said

SpongeBob growls "Plankton"

**Many (many!) miles away in a cold region**

Sandy is unconscious, laying on snow. There are bandages on her wounds; and they're bloody in the middle. The mysterious man sits across from her meditating, and waiting. Sandy slowly wakes up. The first thing she noticed is, "_its cold! Where in the world am I? Wait who's that?_"  
"Hello there Sandy" the man said

"Ugh, where am I?" Sandy asked

"Alaska." He said with a straight face

"Oh, no wonder its so co-" sandy shakes her head in shock "What! How- how did I get here?" Sandy asked

"You weren't far, about 2 miles away actually." the man answered

"How did we get that far?" Sandy asked

"Well that river you took a nap on, that was a fast river at that time of year. Also you got hit on the head pretty hard." the man said

"How long were we out?" Sandy asked

"I'd say a few hours" the man said

Sandy said nothing. Instead she just showed a shocked emotion on her face.

"Well how did you find us, and why?" Sandy asked

"Well after I took care of some business, I head down to the Krusty Krab to visit an old pupil." the man started explaining. "Who?" sandy asked?

"Mr. Crabs." he said

"You knew Mr. Crabs? What did you train him for? The art of money?" and she giggled at her own joke, but the man remained silent

"No, Tai Chi Chuan." The man said

"Huh?" Sandy asked.

"My father taught it to me. Anyway, as I came down to greet him, he was looking worried. At first He was surprised and happy to see me to see me, along with everybody else." he said

"Why was everybo-" she said. But the man interrupted

"But then he asked me a favor. To find out what happened to you two. He asked if I saw you to at the karate competition." he explained

"How would you have kn-" she said. The man interrupted again.

"So after agreeing to help find you, I traced your tracks only to find a part of the railing of the highway ripped off, going right into a river. Something in my gut told me that was caused by you. I had to follow it down, then I found you, in a world of trouble." he finished. Sandy for some reason felt lost, and had more questions to ask but before she could open her mouthed he started talking again.

"And if your wondering why I got you here, I saw you fighting that robot, it was impressive but not good enough." he said she frowned at his stamen

"Don't get me wrong, you're good. But to take something down like that, you need some training." he said. This training course is perfect for you to take down that robot. He said.

Then he pointed to it. There were lots of different obstacles and courses . It _did_ look impressive

"And you're going to train me? Ha! I don't need your training." she said angrily

"Oh?" he said with a blank expression

"Yeah! I was just... caught of guard is all. Now that I know what I'm up against I can beat this infernal contraption one hand tied behind my back!" she said

"Well Sandy let me tell you this; even I couldn't beat the robot. So let me make you a deal." he said

"Alright shoot!" she said "If you can beat me in a fighting match, then I'll let you free to fight plankton" he said

"Ok! She said cockily while smiling. _This I'll be too easy…_ Bring it on!"  
Sandy first attempted a kick to the chest, but the man dogged it, then he grabbed her side right above her hips and pushed her into the ground. She flipped herself back on to her feet. Sandy then threw a punch to his face, but he grabbed her arm, put his ankle onto the side of her knee, and tripped her over his leg. She swung her legs around making him step back as she got up.

"Sandy its over," the man said.

She didn't listen to him. She did another attempt to kick him but he blocked it. Then she tried to palm punch him but he moved his body to her right put the back of his arm across her back and again pushed her to the ground.

"Dangnamit!" she said sitting up as she was getting ready for another round. But then the man was getting annoyed and had to end it. He went down behind her and putted her in a head lock, chocking her. She was stuck.

"Sandy... you can't win. Just tap out or pass out." he said she quickly thought and decided... she tapped his leg. He instantly let go. She coughed and said disappointingly;

"Alright you win. I'll be you pupil." Sandy said

"Very good." he said

"But before we begin... who are you?" Sandy asked

"Hmmm... I suppose it's only fair you know who I am." he took off his hood

Sandy gasped. "You're… you're L-L-L"

"That's right Lruce Bree. (Big surprise to Royah! :p) Now let's begin"

**Back at the underground camber of the chum bucket  
**

"What have you done with sandy?" SpongeBob asked with fury in his voice "How should I know, she's probably dead." plankton answered neutrally  
"No your wrong! Sandy's tougher than that" SpongeBob said.  
"Oh? Really?" plankton said grinning.  
"Yeah she'll be here and she'll kick your butt!" SpongeBob said.  
Oh I'm so scared" Plankton Said sarcastically.  
"What do you want with me anyway?" SpongeBob asked now with only an angered look.  
"Well if you should know I'm going to get the secret krabby patty formula by you see I thought back to the episode- I mean day when I cheated to win your contract, and put your brain in the robot form of you self. And thought about why you still wouldn't obey me. But then I noticed it was still _your_ brain. It didn't matter about the body, because your brain would still function the same. So I'm gonna alter your brain with a chip. And this trip will make you obey very command I give you" Plankton explained.

"Well..." SpongeBob said  
"Well what?" plankton asked.  
"Well where is it?" SpongeBob asked.  
"Uhh… actually its not done yet." plankton said  
"Well by the time you finish it, Sandy will be here to save me!" SpongeBob screamed

"I doubt it!" plankton said as he laughed his way out.  
"You'll see! You'll see!' then SpongeBob said to himself. Then SpongeBob looked up and said; 'Sandy where ever you are please hurry up!"

**So sorry it took so long! I've been lately depressed and haven't been motivated to write. But here it is! **


	12. Chapter 11: Training

**Chapter 11: Training**

Two people were running. It seemed they were SpongeBob and Sandy. They were in a hallway barely any lights from the ceiling. Guards with black military vests, helmets, and black boots, were chasing them with harpoon launchers. (it's supposed to be guns) there was another hallway to the left.

"This way!" the sponge said and he pulled the squirrel's arm to follow him.

But it wasn't a hallway; it was a circular balcony, in other words, a **dead** end the stopped in the middle.

"Damn!" The Sponge said.

"What do we do now?" the squirrel asked.

The both heard guns cocking behind them.

They looked back and then gasped. The guards were behind them, pointing their weapons at them.

SpongeBob had a furious look on his face. He pulled out a side arm from his holster on his leg, holding sandy, he three shots. Three fell but three more came in their place.

SpongeBob lowered his gun and looked to sandy.

"Sandy.' He said with tears in his eyes. 'I'm sor-" He was cut off with a harpoon, straight to his chest.

"SpongeBob! Ahh!" Sandy was cut off with multiple harpoons, one to her chest, one hitting her hip, and one… to her head.

SpongeBob was in extreme pain, screaming. He saw guards walking towards them. He turned his head to Sandy, that was motionless, and had a tear running down her eye, hitting the floor.

SpongeBob was breaking to tears. "Sandy?"

He heard a gun cock near his head, he looked up. It was a guard, aiming a harpoon launcher straight to his head. The Guard fired. Then everything went white.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

SpongeBob gasped. He was still being held in the Dungeon. He was breathing heavily and sweating hard from the dream.

"Oh thank Neptune, it was just a dream!"

But then SpongeBob thought, _It meant something. It meant, I couldn't protect sandy, I just ran like a wimp. I'm worthless. _Then SpongeBob thought some more and said out load

" So I'm Just gonna have to change that. But how?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Left kick!" Lruce Bree commanded.

"Hiyah!" Sandy screamed and she followed him.

"Right kick!" Lruce Bree Commanded again

"Hiyah!" sandy repeated

Sandy and Lruce Bree started training. Sandy just finished going over the basics, but still has a while to go.

They have been at this for hours; Sandy learned 15 different techniques so far.

"Sandy," Lruce Bree said "let us take a break you seem tired.

"No. I can't stop until I am ready to fight plankton" Sandy said still determent.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The longer we wait, less of a chance I have to save SpongeBob before plankton does whatever he is going to do." Sandy said.

"Alright" Lruce said.

Then they resumed training.

They trained like this for four more hours, four more hours of techniques, cuts and bruises, and cold harsh weather. But will it all be worth it?

"Sandy I have one more move to show you." Bree said.

Sandy said nothing, she just sat and listened.

"It's that move I used to defeat that last robot, the one that was choking me." Bree explained.

"I didn't see it. I was too busy crying in pain." Sandy said feeling a little humored by what she said.

"Of course. That is a very scared, very powerful, move. And every few are able be actually able to learn it." Bree explained.

"And you're saying that I can do it?"Sandy asked

"I believe so. Here let me show you." Bree said.

There was a board being held up on a stand. With his hand flat, he put his finger tips on the side of the board. He breathed heavily then he punched it. The board broke- no, it shattered. Pieces flying backwards. Sandy stood there, shocked.

"Now to Train you." Bree said.

"Become relaxed, now extend your arm so your fingertips are touching the board. Now move you body one inch forward and your fist one inch back, now you must let a wave run through your body. To start the wave, snap both your feet on the heel, toes to the left. This wave motion continues through your hips and your upper body. When the wave is half way across your upper body, you want punch at the exact same time as the wave hits your shoulder. What happens when your fist impacts, is that your arm will be just about straight, and the entire load of energy, both from your elbow and from your shoulder will impact into your target at the same time." Bree said, (that's a mouthful)

"That's a lot to remember!" Sandy said

"Not as hard as actually doing it." Bree said, with a slight smile.

"Now try it. Don't be upset when you don't-"

Bang! Bree was interrupted by the board destroyed by sandy's fist. Bree was shocked. He never saw any one get that move right on the first try.

"Neptune, that-that was perfect!" Bree exclaimed

"Really, on my first try?" Sandy asked.

_You are something else Sandra._

**10 Minutes later **

"Good buy Sandy I taught you everything you need for this fight. Use them wisely." Bree said

"Thank you Lruce Bree, I hope I can see you again, other than on TV, and in movies."Sandy said.

She started the snowmobile Bree gave her.

"You too sandy" Bree said.

And she drove away, near bikini bottom, where her biggest fight will take place.

**The next chapter will be the last chapter, except the epilogue. I will have a review for this story after I have finished this story. And I am, already in thought about another book. ;) Buy the way I would like to show you the website that I got this information about how to do the one inch punch: /title/one+inch+punch see ya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Final Fight, Unhappy Ending

**Chapter 13: Final Fight, Unhappy Ending**

A door opened. Plankton walked in.

"_Oh __SpongeBob_?" Plankton sung as he walked in "Today's the day! The day when you- hey, what's wrong with you?

He jumped up to a ledge in eye level with SpongeBob. He lightly smacked SpongeBob's cheek. (He _small_ after all) Then he had a worried look on his face. He ran out the door, went left in the hallway and went up in an elevator, which led to the laboratory.

"Karen! Something's wrong with SpongeBob, release him."

Karen, Plankton's wife always argues, with Plankton and most of the time, she's right.

"Don't you think that he's faking it?" Karen asked.

"Oh come on, he's not that smart!" Plankton yelled, annoyed.

But not as annoyed as Karen. She released him as she sighed, knowing that this won't end well.

"I'd better come with you, just in case I'm right." Karen said

Karen then downloaded herself to her portable console. They both went down to the dungeon door leading to the room where SpongeBob was held. Plankton opened the door and switched open the lights. When Plankton opened the door, SpongeBob wasn't there.

"He's gone!" Plankton said

"Well I told you he would be faking!" Karen said.

"Quiet wife I'm thinking!" Plankton said as he scratched his head lost in thought.

Just as then, a figure jumped down from the ceiling, and grabbed plankton. Karen would have attacked, be she wouldn't want Plankton to get hurt.

"Don't move Karen" SpongeBob said demandingly.

"Alright, alright. Just- just don't do anything stupid." Karen said acting careful.

"Don't worry Karen, all I want is freedom." SpongeBob said smirking.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Sandy drove up to the front of the chum bucket. She was wearing the outfit that she wore in karate island.* The door was locked. So she kicked it opened. Her kick was so strong that the door flew away from the entrance.

"Wow I guess that training really paid off." Sandy said, Surprised at her new level of strength. "_Now where is Plankton?" _Sandy thought.

Just as then, Karen rolled in with Plankton on the top of her monitor and SpongeBob with a blank face, walking at her side.

"Hello Sandy" Plankton said with a smirk.

Sandy Just growled

"You just don't know when to give up do you? I thought I had you at that battle near the lake, but now I'll have you for sure, oh _minions?" _ Plankton Sang. Just as he called them four robotic mini chum bots sprang out of now where surrounding Sandy, Then plankton commanded; "Finish Sandy!"

Two came at her. One behind her grabbed her arms while the second one came walking toward her. Sandy waited until the second one came in close enough so she could put one foot one to bots head, pushed the bot with her foot, caused he to flip over the restraing bot, and having the bot's arms controlled by sandy, she tore them off. Then walked over to the bot on the ground and stomped its head off. Then a third robot faced Sandy, it had a mini needler instead of an arm. It shot one and hit Sandy's left arm.

Sandy groaned in pain, but she looked furious. She pulled out the needle ran over to the robot, pounced it, and repeatedly stabbed it in the head. The last one was walking toward Sandy. She took the needle and through it at the final robot's head. It fell, shutdown.

She grabbed her arm in pain but kept her eyes focused at Plankton, Karen, and… SpongeBob

"_Why is SpongeBob Standing with them? And why does he looked like he had his emotions sucked out of him?" _Sandy thought. "SpongeBob? SpongeBob It's me Sandy!" She said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sandy, you didn't come here to play, you came here to see spongebob right? Well here he is." pointing at SpongeBob. He wore his usual the were only torn slightly like he was in a struggle. And above that, there were stitches along his head.

"What did you do to him?" She asked angered.

"I'm glad you asked." he said grinning "You see it happened like this:"

Flashback

"_Don't worry Karen, all I want is freedom." SpongeBob said smirking._

_Just as then, plankton bit SpongeBob's hand. SpongeBob screamed in pain. Quickly after plankton jumped out of SpongeBob's grasp, Karen punched SpongeBob in the face, hard enough to stun him, he fell grabbing his face in pain. Karen held him and dragged him to the "Operating room" (laboratory) while spongeBob struggled to break free. After Karen strapped SpongeBob down, plankton injected a needle, which sent SpongeBob to a deep sleep. You should know the rest..._

Sandy looked shocked at Plankton's actions. After 10 years, he really became desperate.

"You'll pay for this Plankton." Sandy said angered.

" Well I see your very much attached to SpongeBob, and you want to greet him, so here he is. Oh SpongeBob? Finish the Job!

SpongeBob sprinted towards sandy and jump kicks her. But she dodged his on coming leg, grabbed it on the thigh area, and flipped him back. But SpongeBob landed on his feet, then (with no hands) front flipped, and hit his heel and her head. She fell on the floor hard. Squinting from pain and tighting her teeth, she slowly got up. But when she got half way, SpongeBob reached down and wrapped his hand around her neck, and started to choke her.

Sandy now being choked by her closest friend, tried every thing to break free. But nothing worked. Then Sandy thought "_Wa-wa-wa-what do I do? I could do... no that would kill him!"_

"Isn't it great Sandy? When I was creating the chip, I thought: Hmm when I rule the world I need a apprentice, someone who could be my bodyguard, and then it came to me. So I downloaded knowledge of special marshal arts called: CQC, what ever that is. And look at him now, he going to kill his first victim, and many more to come, who dares to disobey me!" Plankton said followed by his laughter.

"_I guess I have no choice."_ Sandy put her her fingertips on SpongeBob's torso, and used the one-inch-punch.

At that instance everything seemed to have went "Slo-mo" SpongeBob's eyes widened in surprise/pain. His grip on Sandy's neck completely loosened. He was flying backwards, to at least 15-20 feet, and fell to the ground.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy ran over to him. Fear and sorrow on her face. _Oh no what have I done?_

Then his eyes opened. And he kicked and she fell on her back. SpongeBob quickly jumped onto her and put his knees on her hands, and his hands on her neck again. She struggled to get up. The only thing she could do is spit in his eye. It was effective. Spongebob grabbed his eye in pain, in the confusion, Sandy forced him off. And retreated to think.

_The best course of action is to malfunction the chip in SpongeBob's brain by his on memories. What can I do though? Sandy asked her self._

SpongeBob was now running to her to again attack. _I guess I don't have a choice._ SpongeBob jumped in the air in a kicking motion. She grabbed his leg. Put him down, drew him closer to her and kissed him. SpongeBob was obviously resistant at first. But she pulled him closer. She put her tongue in his mouth and played with his tongue ( If that's how you do it :/ ). Then SpongeBob's eyes wided in shock, he broke away and grabbed his head in pain, and screamed.

_Did it work? _Sandy thought. SpongeBob reached into his brain and attempted to pull the chip out. "Go SpongeBob go!"Sandy cheered.

"No SpongeBob, no! Plankton said. Then SpongeBob's hand came out with a chip in it. He dropped it on the ground. And his body did the same.

"Spongebob!" Sandy said as she ran over to him. She stopped and looked at the chip. Then stomped on it.

"No!" Plankton said and sandy ran over to SpongeBob. She bent down over him. His eyes were closed, like he was peacefully sleeping. Sandy checked for a pulse an his neck. She was relieved when she felt beats.

"SpongeBob?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob asked weakly. He groaned in pain " What happened?

"I'll explain later, until then lets get you home.-"

"No no no! This isn't over!" Plankton interrupted. "Karen, Attack her!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not fighting her!" Karen said

Plankton growled, having a vein showing on the side of his head. "Fine then I'll do it my self!" He let out a battle cry and charged towards sandy. But when he got to her, he skidded to a stop to see Sandy's foot hovering over him.

"Not in the face, not in the-ow." He was cut off by Sandy foot.

Sandy picked up SpongeBob in bridal position. "Lets go home SpongeBob. And then they walked out the doors. Karen rolled towards Plankton, is now splattered on the ground (but not dead.)

"Why can't you treat me like that." Karen asked.

"Please Karen spare me the nagging. I'm about to plunge into deep depression." Plankton said defeated... again

___________________________________________________________________________________

2 Hours later...

Sandy was in SpongeBob's hallway waiting while the doctor was checking on SpongeBob. She was worried about 2 things; one is SpongeBob's condition. But the other thing is, she doesn't want to break his heart. What happened at the river, was a mistake, well... not really. I mean-

"Well how is he?" Sandy asked anxiously as the doctor walked out.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. His brain is ok."

"Wait, how do you know that with out any test with medical technology?"

He stared at her for a second, Then with a smile he said; "Magic!"

Sandy gave him a skeptical look before she could say anything else he ran off. She sighed Just as she was about to go to SpongeBob's room.

_How am I supposed to tell him? I don't him want to to feel even worse than he does now._ She asked her self as she walked into his room. "Uh, SpongeBob?" Sandy called out

"Oh, hi Sandy." He replied weakly.

Sandy observed him. He had bandages around several parts of his body. "The doctor said i'll be alright. So when I'm recovered we can go out!

"Uh SpongeBob that's what I need to talk to you about." She paused. " You see what happened at the river, was... a mistake." She said

"Wa?" That's all SpongeBob could get out of his mouth. He was shocked.

"I-I just got caught up in the moment is all. What you said was every romantic. And that kiss, it was just so much I-I-"

"I heard enough. Please just leave." SpongeBob said sad.

"SpongeBob...-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He screamed at her.

And she slowly walked out his room, then his house. She looked back, hearing what used to be sniffling, now crying. She needed time to think. But how can she now that she broke the little guy's heart. As much as she would just run in there and hug him and kiss him and have him forgive him. She can't because, she doesn't know if she does love him or not. And she just needs time to think. "Heh, So much for a happy ending." She said trying to make her self happy again. It didn't work.

**THE END**


End file.
